Arielle Colette
by allonsymrbaggins
Summary: The story of a Gotham City high school graduate and the famous Bruce Wayne. Bruce W./BatmanxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was finally time for Elle's break from her busy job at an apparel store called AllSaints in Gotham City's finest district.

Everyone there dressed and spoke as if they were royalty. She felt like a needle in a haystack but of course she didn't look it.

Today her 19 inch long dark brown hair took about an hour to curl and make it stay that way. It's naturally wavy but she prefers to either flat iron or curl it.

Elle didn't bother to apply any make-up to her eyes let alone her eyelashes which seemed long enough without mascara.

She never considered herself pretty but after seeing the crowd in this place she felt a bit more beautiful because of all the make-up the women caked on their faces.

There was a small cafe across the street. Etoile Cafe. Nothing too fancy but it was enough to make costumers feel as if they were in Paris. Elle loved it there.

They played Swing music throughout the day and at night Jazz bands attracted lovely dinner dates. She loved Jazz so much along with Alternative music.

Jazz gave her the feel of simpler times. Peaceful times. Gotham's anything but peaceful but Elle tried to ignore the world around her to find her own peace.

Grabbing her usual seat next to the window to people watch, Elle asked for the usual: Chai tea with a single shot of espresso also known as "Dirty Chai."

Every time she orders it it sounds even more awkward.

Outside some kind of white sports car pulled up. Elle knew nothing about cars but this one, she knew, was a Maserati.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to acknowledge this person in the car. It was the famous Bruce Wayne.

Elle never really payed any attention to him because he rarely showed his face in public. But what was he doing here?

The waiter brought her the Dirty Chai to her but he left without the free chocolate that came with it. 'Since when did they stop doing that? It's their signature. Also, that man had very unclean finger nails.'

Elle felt uneasy as Bruce Wayne strolled into the cafe looking as smug as ever. "Huh," scoffed Elle, "Rich people."

She took a sip of her coffee only finding that there wasn't any espresso in it. 'Ok, something's wrong.'

She nonchalantly looked around for the old man who owned this place because he would never allow this.

Then again, he didn't come out from the back to welcome Bruce Wayne or check on his customers. She took a glance over at Mr. Wayne who had already ordered.

The guy taking orders was the only person working there but he left the other customers hanging.

His attention was turned to Bruce Wayne only who looked like his head was in the clouds as he sat like a model.

There were cops not far from this cafe but the suspicious man didn't seem like he knew. Elle looked closely at him and he seemed desperate for something.

Could it be revenge? On Bruce Wayne? Elle could see why but in broad daylight? He must be suffering from some mental illness.

The man was behind the counter reaching for something in his pocket as she was ready to push Bruce Wayne out of the way.

A gun shot went off and everything went by like a flash. Elle's eyes were shut tight as she felt a stinging sensation on the back of her head and the sound a mad man yelling in the background.

Someone's voice was very close though. Their voice sounded warm and safe.

"I'm afraid that bullet was for you." Elle shot her eyes open blinking up at the figure on top of her.

Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle kept her eyes on the man on top of her as she tried to determine what just happened.

"Do you know him?" Asked Mr. Wayne referring to the mad man but Elle shook her head immediately.

"What ju-" He cut her off as he dropped his head and covered her to dodge another bullet.

Elle didn't have to worry about the bullets since he was shielding her but she was concerned if he got shot.

Men and women in the cafe screamed as they hid under the tables and a couple of cops already came storming in.

The crazy gunman struggled in his handcuffs and glared at Elle.

"You gonna pay for what you did!" He yelled.

Mr. Wayne helped Elle up then she asked, "What did I do that could possibly make you want me dead?"

The cops took him without saying another word.

Elle turned around to thank Bruce Wayne for saving her life but he disappeared. She looked around but even his car was gone.

"He smelled like coffee…"

* * *

When Elle returned to her job she was informed that she was fired due to taking a long break without permission.

"That's sucks. I really love the clothes they sell," sighed Elle in disappointment.

Elle packed her things and headed home. She lived in an old beat up apartment just like most of the people in Gotham but she barely spent her time there.

Her "father" made it clear that he doesn't want her there. All he cares for is money and what it buys.

Elle's mom wasn't around anymore so she was left alone to care for herself.

Sometimes it never really bothered her because she never thought about what a real family was like or even the word family.

Now that she got fired it would be even harder to look for a job with a good pay.

Inside the house she rushed towards her room to ignore her dad and threw herself onto her bed.

The light above had been flickering every three seconds for the past month. "It just won't give out, huh?" Elle whispered to the silence in the small bedroom.

Elle was just glad she had the fire escape outside her bedroom window just in case she needed to escape her father.

'Why did that guy want to kill me? What did I do wrong?' It bugged Elle for the rest of that day until the sun went down and her dad started yelling.

"What is it now, dad?" Elle asked peeking her head out of her room.

"There's someone asking for you. Get your ass outside." He was focused on his cheap computer screen as he drank his expensive wine from a plastic red cup.

"Who is it?"

"Like I give a crap. Just hurry up and get out."

Elle rolled her eyes and grabbed her black cropped trench coat and left to see who her guest was waiting outside downstairs.

The night was dead cold. The wind cut her cheeks and her nose instantly turned red.

"Hello?" She saw a black figure in the shadows walk towards her slowly.

It was the crazy madman from the cafe.

"How did you get away from the police?" Elle tried to keep calm.

"Some new friends came to the rescue. Gave me some new ammo and promised me protection from the cops if I joined them." His voice was hoarse like he smoked too much.

"And who's the leader of this gang?"

"You see, if I joined them I would get free weapons. They don't care what I use the weapons for. They just want an army," he explained not answering her question.

From his pocket he took out a gun and continued, "You'll pay for what you did, Elle."

"Are you saying your 'gang' doesn't know you're here? Sounds like a stupid group that can't even keep track of it's members," scoffed Elle.

He grunted in fury and pointed the gun at her. "Enough!" He started running towards her but she kept her ground and shut her eyes.

'Here we go.' She held in her breath and braced for the worst.

After a few seconds of nothing, she opened her eyes and saw him on the ground unconscious.

She gasped silently and searched around for any sign of someone then she ran up to the passed out man to get a better look at him only to find out that he was a dangerous man.

Elle jumped away from the man fell on her butt trying to get away. "Y-you're..!"

* * *

**BAP! Well, that's ch. 2! Sort of a cliff hanger -.- Anyways, fanks for reading :3 More chapters on their way :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-you're..!"

Elle fought back her tears for this was no time for them.

She got up from the ground just when a huge hooded figure stood before her. It had pointed ears and a cape.

"Out of all of the places to be in Gotham you decide to be in this place as this exact time? Well, it's my lucky day," Elle said with sarcasm.

"His name is Mark Bishop. He's a known serial killer who's constantly on the run and his leader is Joker," Batman explained.

His voice was bone-chillingly deep and mysterious and his build matched it.

"I know.." Elle tried to keep calm. She looked up at Batman with a determined look. Her tense body loosened up when she caught a glimpse of his eyes.

He turned around to get Mark's body then Elle said, "Thanks for saving my butt back at the cafe."

The Bat stopped and turned his head towards Elle. "What?" He muttered.

"I never got to thank you." Elle strolled over to his side and said, "So, thank you for saving my life twice, Bruce."

"I'm Batman."

"Well, Batman, when you take off that mask later be sure to yourself I said thank you."

He stared at her, dumbfounded then Elle shook her head, "I won't tell anybody. It's not my secret to tell."

"Now it is," he said, tying up Mark's body in a wire and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Good night," said Elle but not getting a response out of him as he left.

She kept her eyes on him until he was lost in the darkness then she went back upstairs.

That night she stayed up looking at the sky through her window, staring at the bat symbol in the sky.

* * *

The next morning Elle's father came to her room and said, "It's time for you to leave this house. I can't have you brining trouble here so take it elsewhere. You have an hour to pack your things."

And that was that. Elle didn't argue the whole time she packed.

Everything she owned, which wasn't much, fit in a medium sized black suitcase and a navy blue Jansport backpack.

Clothes, underwear, two pairs of shoes, (not including the ones she was wearing), cosmetics, toiletries, her mother's picture. Just a girl's essential needs.

Elle felt relieved that she was leaving. Finally, it was time.

Her father sat in front of the TV watching an Italian soap opera and didn't bother getting the door or saying goodbye.

Elle rolled her eyes and opened the door. "You're still gonna visit your own father, right?"

She turned to him, more pissed than ever. "Did you literally just ask that? What is wrong with you?"

He shifted in his seat and glared at Elle. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, loud and clear. You're a sociopath. How dare you do all these things to mom and never once have you payed any attention to her or cared for me. You just never wanted to be alone so you kept me here to live with you. You suddenly decided to not pay for college so now I'm stuck thanks to you. How _dare _you fuck with our lives."

"You bitch. I'm your father!"

"And I'm ashamed to be your daughter! Because of you mom is dead!"

"She was a whore who didn't know how to save the money I gave her to feed herself."

Elle snapped. She slapped him across the face then he punched her right arm leaving a big enough bruise. Before he could strike again she put her foot to his stomach and pushed him to the ground.

"You bastard sociopath. You don't even know what you've been doing wrong. Don't you ever speak of her like that again or I'll kill you myself."

With that, Elle took her things and left with her right arm stinging like crazy.

Without even thinking Elle ended up in Etoile Cafe. She took off her coat after she sat down and looked at her arm where her father had hit her.

There was a large red mark which would soon turn purple in a day or two. Since it was cold outside it helped a bit with easing the pain.

The bruising nineteen year old took a sip of her coffee when she noticed Bruce Wayne walk in and she almost choked.

He looked around for Elle who was pretending she didn't see him then he strolled over and sat with her.

"Good morning," he smiled taking off his prada gloves and putting them in his custom made leather coat pockets.

Elle slowly turned her gaze to his wondering if he was up to something unusual.

"Y-yeah. Morning," she said giving him a quick smile.

"You going somewhere?" He pointed to the case and backpack.

Elle peeked at her belongings and answered, "Uh.. chyeah." 'Shit. I thought he would leave me alone if I knew his secret. Wait? Why did I think that?' She mentally slapped herself on her bruise.

Her bruise! She nonchalantly pulled her sleeve down to cover her upper arm where the mark was.

"So now that you know I need you to stay out of sight from any criminals because you can seriously get hurt," Mr. Wayne explained.

"It's not like I told the world I know your secret. Besides, don't you have other women to care about? Like European ones?"

"You're European," he pointed out.

Elle shot a look at him as he smirked. "Arielle Maria Colette. Nineteen years old. Born on January 29, 1992 in Gotham City General. Five feet, six inches. Naturally dark brown hair and eyes. No history of any types of illnesses. French, Italian, Spanish, German-"

"Ok. Ok. I'm mostly European, I guess, but not a European MODEL. And you obviously have your sources…," Elle hid her embarrassed cheeks behind her scarf.

"So tell me: Where are you headed?" He asked leaning towards her.

Elle gave a heavy sigh and confessed. "My dad kicked me out this morning because he didn't want me bringing anymore trouble."

"Alright, let's go." He stood up from his chair, grabbed Elle's things and headed towards the door.

"What?" Elle stayed in her seat, confused.

"You're coming with me," he said out of the blue. She followed him, still not knowing what was happening. "Ah, before we leave," his voice turned to a whisper as he signaled for her to come closer, "How did you know that I was him?"

She was shocked. "Your eyes. I'm surprised no one has noticed so far."

He chuckled and headed towards his car to put the luggage in the back.

This guy is the Batman so Elle should be safe. At least that's what she thought.

* * *

**Oh goodness. I stayed up til four to write this. e.e I hope you enjoyed it ! =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne drove his sportscar incredibly fast yet fluid.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked gazing out the window.

"My place." He pulled up in front of an expensive building and gave the valet his keys.

Elle opened her mouth to protest but he had already arranged for her things to be taken up to his penthouse.

"Mr. Wa-," Elle called for him as she got out of the car and saw that he was already waiting for her at the entrance.

She gave a heavy sigh and followed him to the elevator.

When the elevator came he signaled for her to go in, "Lady's first."

Elle waited for a bit and stared at him. She wasn't sure what to do.

Mr. Wayne went up to her and escorted her himself to the elevator, "Come on."

He walked behind her with his hands on her shoulders feeling her tense up and smiling trying to contain his laughter.

"Usually most women don't hesitate to come with me," he said in a snide manner.

Elle scoffed, "Of course. Most women in this city are clueless and only want sex especially from a millionaire."

"You really think so?" He asked with an annoying smirk on his face.

After the elevator opened Elle glared at Mr. Wayne as he walked out with his hands in his pockets hoping to wipe that smirk off his face.

'He's nothing like I thought Batman would be…' Thought Elle who sighed, regretting that she followed him.

But she forgot about his snide comments for a second and was flabbergasted by Bruce Wayne's penthouse. It was immense and extravagant.

Elle felt a bit intimidated even standing at the entrance of the main room. "M-Mr. Wayne? Where'd you go?"

"I never left your side." His voice startled her so much she shrieked. "Ah, I didn't see..you…," she was quite embarrassed by the way she acted but she had never been in such a costly apartment before.

"It's not much but welcome to my place in the city. Wayne Manor is still under construction," he explained before heading to the living room where there was a complete view of the city.

"Not much, eh?" Elle followed him like a sad puppy looking around the millionaire's temporary home and bumped into his back.

She stepped back instantly and apologized about three times. He didn't seem annoyed. Actually he barely had expression in his face.

'There's one way I know he's still the Batman.' "Why am I here?" Elle asked, changing the subject.

He made a gesture for her to sit down and started to explain.

"Since you now know my secret I need you to help me out. Alfred, my butler, is constantly busy trying to hold down my company as I go on my 'missions' and I need communication from the inside but he's just so busy. That's where you come in. I need you to take his place or be his assistant when I'm Batman."

Elle only stared at him trying to process the information.

"You just made that up. What's the real reason?" She asked getting comfortable in her seat.

He sighed and said nothing but stared back.

"Wait a minute. I'm a total stranger who just found out your secret and you need to keep an on me so I don't tell anyone. And you found the opportunity when I had been kicked out of my dad's place. Well," she said crossing her arms, "you won't have to worry about me. I'm a high school graduate who hasn't gone to college and has no job nor friends. So, ha!"

"Oh, well, since that's that, should I send your bags back downstairs since you have no business here? I'm sure you'll find a place in your situation," conveyed he before standing up and stepped away.

"Alfred, could you please escort Miss Arielle to the door, please?"

Elle sat dumbfounded and hesitated. "Mr. Wayne. I know what you're doing and it's..it's not going to work."

He turned his head to her direction and gave her a smug look. She finally decided.

"Ok. Ok. I'll help you."

"Great. Alfred, could you bring her things to her new room, please?" Bruce Wayne strolled off into the depths of his penthouse and left her to the care of Alfred, whom she trusted more than him.

* * *

**Yayyyyyyyy. Ch.4 is uppp. :D Going to New York in the morning. I write some more on the plane and try to find other means of uploading without a computer. will my phone work? who knows? woot woot-**


	5. Chapter 5

The room Alfred had showed Elle was bigger than her dad's run down apartment.

A whole wall was her view of the city and the rest were perfectly white. The ceiling was high and the room spacious.

The bathroom was to her left when she walked into the room and an extravagant bathroom it was.

It consisted of a porcelain white doubled ended claw foot tub with a classic beige colored shower curtain with a thin horizontal brown line pattern.

The antique toilet was one those where one has to pull the chain from the wall to flush it.

Even the mirror had a wooden floral frame.

Elle felt like a princess. A princess whose prince turned out to be the man she last expected.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed throwing herself on the enormous king sized bed and let the silky soft white sheets that covered it embrace her.

For a couple of minutes Elle stayed in the same position and stared at the ceiling with her arms spread out on the bed.

"Now what? I let a total stranger take me in but his house is too intimidating," she complained.

Elle aimlessly hustled her hair and rushed over to the door.

She quietly peeked out into the hallway to see if Mr. Wayne or Alfred were around.

The only thing lighting the hallway was the city lights outside.

It was such an empty penthouse. It was the certain "less is more" style.

In this long hallway the only piece of furniture was a black wooden table with a bouquet of exotic flowers on the center of it.

As Elle snuck past it she caressed the beautiful plants in her hands. She could smell a sweet scent emerging from them.

She turned into the loft which had a lack of furniture as well.

"I guess my room is at the end of this penthouse, eh?" Elle wasn't surprised.

"So I won't be around to interact with anybody," she chuckled slightly.

She walked along the enormous window pane that gave a panoramic view.

It was the time of day where the city decided to wake up and use all of the energy in the world for its lights.

The streets were crowded with cars and civilians pushing past each other.

A long white limousine pulled up in front of this building and the chauffeur quickly opened the passenger door.

A blonde boy about my age wearing a fancy black suit stepped out first.

He extended his hand to help a lady out of the car. Her brown curled hair stood out from the crowd and her extravagant dress made sure of that, too.

It was a sparkling midnight strapless blue dress with a slit on her right leg.

From what Elle could see she appeared to be in her thirties.

The blonde boy wrapped his arm around her skinny waist and escorted her into the building.

"Bleh, he's a bit too young for you, Miss Cougar," Elle joked to herself.

"She always has a new date," Mr. Wayne's voice popped out of no where frightening her out of her wits.

"Jesu-stop that!" She placed her hand over her heavy beating heart.

"Stop what?" He asked as he took the towel around his neck to dry his hair.

He had just taken a shower so his hair was dripping all over the place.

Elle notices how different he looked in normal clothes.

He wore a loose black v-neck and pajama pants. His feet were bare which gave Elle a shiver considering how cold it was in this penthouse.

"N-never mind," she went back to people watching.

"What's that?" He said pointing to Elle large forming bruise on her right arm.

She quickly tugged on her sleeve to hide it and hesitated.

"You say she has a new date every time?" She tried to change the subject.

He gently grabbed her arm, pulled up her sleeve and examined it.

His cold hands felt soothing on the injury. Elle winced a bit but he didn't let go.

"This is no ordinary bruise," he pointed out as he raised his eyebrow.

Elle sighed and explained, "My dad doesn't like to be offended but at the time I lost my temper."

He looked me in the eye and said, "Well, you're safe now. Take a cold shower and get some rest. I'll get Alfred to look at that in the morning."

He disappeared into the darkness and left Elle to herself.

She rubbed her bruise still feeling his cold fingertips on it.

Elle shook her head and headed back to her room.

"He's so weird," she said as she covered her cheeks to warm up her cold hands.


End file.
